Robyn Smith
Robyn Smith is a friend to Nathan as well as his love interest and to his uncle Chase Collins. She was made in a 'Breed out the weird' challenge. Description Robyn is a young woman with long blonde hair and pale skin with freckles. She is shown to be very stylish and comes from a wealthy family. She was created during a Breed Out the Weird challenge and is the result of a mixture of family members within the Callery-Aiken clan. Robyn is shown to be a nice girl and is the center of attention to Nathan's affection. Despite coming from a poised family and being a sweet girl, she also likes to help Nathan out with his sleuthing and she can be quite cheeky sometimes. Teenhood Robyn met Nathan, and they quickly became friends. One day, they skipped school, in order to find out more about Nathan's mom's fiancé, Toby. Together they found out that he hadn't been faithful, but while doing that they got rather flirty with each other. Nathan and Robyn's relationship got deeper and they shared their first kisses with each other, but then in the following episode, Chase Collins-Nathan's uncle-was attracted to Robyn too, unaware that she was the love interest to his nephew and Chase and Robyn exchanged numbers. It was spotted at one point that Chase and Robyn had kissed even though Chase had a girlfriend and Robyn liked Nathan, when Nathan confronted them it was revealed that Robyn and Chase were in love with each other. Breaking Nathan's heart and it was also Robyn's relationship with Nathan dropped so much that they weren't even interested in each other anymore and their relationship status was not even friends anymore. She had also a little fling with Chase´s best friend Valentin in front of Nathan. Nathan's sadness about Robyn/Chase situation caused him to have a one-night-stand with a girl named Bella O'Reilly. Adulthood Nothing is known about Robyn's adulthood as Nathan hasn't seen her since she revealed she loved Chase and broke Nathan's heart, but it is assumed she is the same age as Nathan, therefore a full adult and no longer a young adult. Robyn wasn't seen much as she didn't seem to be in Nathan's life much after the two started to fall apart, especially when Nathan moved on and started to date Bella O' Reilly. Trivia * Clare said that she didn't like her. * Robyn was created through a 'Breed Out The Weird' challenge and has the genetic makeup of a wide array of Clare's Sims, most prominently Salma's as she was the last Sim to be used, which would explain Robyn's beauty. * She is rich. * Her parents don't approve of Nathan. **However, they do approve of Chase * She helps Nathan out on his spy missions. * She is a love interest to both Nathan Street and his uncle Chase Collins. * She was Nathan's first kiss and vice versa. * Clare built a house for Robyn and used CAS to generate her parents to add realism to the storyline. **Robyn also has two little sisters named Joselyn and Amelia. *She lives in a mansion. *She alternates between liking Nathan and liking Chase. *It's unknown what country Robyn is from since she is a mixture of various sims that came from different countries. *She cheated on on Nathan with his uncle, Chase, and with Valentine even though Chase had a girlfriend. *Robyn is British and Danish. *Clare referred Robyn as Nathan's girlfriend even though they never made things official. Category:Newcrest Category:Fifth generation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Challenge Sims